


Believe In Him

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Riku (Kingdom Hearts) In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Post KH3.It's the fifth time Sora's come back to Destiny Islands during his search for Kairi, each time a little more dispirited, his eyes a little more hollow. It's Riku's job to pick up the pieces.





	Believe In Him

They're side by side, high up in the paopu tree, completely hidden from the view from below. The sun is slowly sinking into the ocean, the sky turning beautiful shades of orange and pink, wisps of white clouds illuminated above the horizon.

Even though it’s nearly dark, it’s still warm. Both Riku and Sora have taken off the vests, and they’re sitting so close that Sora's hair tickles Riku’s bare shoulder when it is tousled by the sea breeze.

Riku doesn't know how long they've been sitting here. His legs are slowly turning numb from the lack of movement, but he doesn't care. Sometime ago, Sora reached out his hand to touch Riku's knee. Riku covered Sora's hand with his.

Riku’s heart is heavy with concern for Sora, but it’s concern that he is desperately pushing down, determined not to let it show on his face, or in his actions. The physical contact helps. A little.

They haven't said anything in a long time, both lost in their own thoughts. By this point, they don't really need words. What is there to say? Riku knows Sora is tired beyond measure, the sparkle is all but gone from his eyes.

It's the fifth time Sora's come back to Destiny Islands, each time a little more dispirited, his eyes a little more hollow. But still filled with a determination that only one person he knows possesses.

So Riku does what he can. He takes Sora to their former play island to help him relax. Just the two of them. It feels like a lifetime ago that they used to row out here, but it seems to be the only place that calms Sora down. Riku can't do anything about the toll that Sora's search for Kairi has taken on him. But he can ease Sora's mind a little, just by being there for him.

It's a weird thing. Even though every fibre of his being is telling him to keep Sora close, hug him and never let him go, and though he needs to be Sora's rock when Sora is here, he can't let himself get too attached. It hurts too much when Sora leaves again.

 _Don't go_ , he wants to say. _Don't leave me again. Stay, stay..._ But he doesn't say the words. He would never ask this of Sora. He needs to let him go, again and again, trusting, believing that Sora will come back to him. So far, he hasn't failed Riku. Riku believes, still, that Sora can do what he set out to do, but deep down, he is also terrified of losing him.

Sora turns to him when the sun is completely gone, and even in the darkness, Riku can see that his are eyes filled with tears. In the moonlight, his irises are bluer than ever, standing out against his bloodshot eyes. He reaches out, brushes a hand against Sora's cheek, and his heart flutters when Sora closes his eyes and turns into the touch.

 _I love you so much_ , Riku thinks. He tries to say something, but the words are stuck in his throat. There are so many emotions racing through him, but this absolute desire to be there for Sora is so strong, it drowns out almost everything else.

It always has. Sora has been the most important thing in his life for as long as he can remember.

 _Stay with me_ , Riku's heart chants, but he doesn't say the words. He won't.

“Stay the night,” he says instead. “You need to regain some strength. Let's sleep in the shack, like we used to do when we were little.”

Sora gives him a watery smile and nods. “I’d like that.”

They glide down from the tree, and race each other to the shack, a bittersweet reminder of how things used to be here on the island. When the only things they worried about was who was better at sword-fighting, who was fastests in racing to the bridge and back, or who could collect the most materials for the raft.

There are blankets in the shack, from the kids who now come here to play during the day, to dream of adventures and other worlds. Riku arranges the blankets into a makeshift bed, and when he’s done, Sora crawls in next to him. Sora buries himself in Riku's arms, and it's only like this that Riku feels like he truly belongs. This is his purpose, to love and protect Sora with all his heart, with everything he has.

He can feel Sora's heartbeat, a little erratic, but strong.

His fingers ache with the desire to summon Braveheart, but what good will that do? He can't protect Sora where he's going… He needs to let him go. Again. And again…

“I'm so proud of you,” Riku whispers into the dark. “I believe in you. If anyone can do this, you can.”

Sora's response is in the way his heart jumps, the little hitch of breath. Riku can't do much for him, but he can do this. He can believe in Sora.

Riku swallows against the burning in his throat, pulling Sora just a little bit closer.

Tomorrow, Sora will leave again, travel to more worlds, in search of Kairi's heart. If Riku can't protect Sora where he's going, he can at least send him on his way with as much self-belief and confidence as possible.

And Riku will wait for him. For as long as it takes. To pick up the pieces and put Sora back together until he succeeds.


End file.
